And so the Lion tamed the Fox
by Lynns
Summary: After a Christmas party at the Inuzuka's, Naruto decides to play a game with his wife Hinata


Author: Lynns

Beta: Narai Moroha

Series: Naruto. I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Kishimoto-sama

**And So The Lion Tamed The Fox**

Christmas parties at the Inuzuka's were the best. There was always plenty of food and liquor to drink. If anything, the most fun part of the night was seeing all of his friends drunk. It would be burned into his mind forever when Shikamaru had grabbed a lamp shade, jumped up on the table and started dancing. A soft chuckle escaped his lips, followed by a hiccup. He too had had his fair share of liquor tonight and could feel the light buzz from it. True he wasn't drunk as a skunk, but the alcohol was clouding his mind from thinking sensibly. His eyes wandered down to his wife, her arm wrapped securely around his waist. Her cheeks were slightly tinted red, but it wasn't because she was blushing. _Oh, my little Hina-chan, I'm so proud of you . . . tonight, I finally managed to convince you to drink! _Naruto smirked at his accomplishment. Hinata was not a drinker and he was lucky if he was even able to get her to drink one shot. Tonight however, she hadn't held back, and actually had as many drinks as him. _No doubt she's drunker than me right now. Poor Hina-chan, she's probably not in her right mind right . . . now . . ._

A mischievous grin quickly spread across his face. _Oh, this is too good . . . maybe I am three sheets to the wind, but if I can talk her into it . . !_

They walked slowly up the stairs to their apartment, opened the door, and walked inside. Hinata made a move to turn on the light switch, but was stopped as Naruto suddenly grabbed her, pushing her up against the door and brushing his lips against hers.

"N-Naruto-kun?" slurred Hinata, dazed from the alcohol.

"Hina-chan, want to play a game with me?" His hands roamed across her body, moving down until each his palms cupped her butt cheeks.

"Ah! A-A game?" The redness on her cheeks intensified, lighting up her whole face.

"Yeah. A game, play a game with me Hina-chan . . ." he whispered against her ear, nibbling it softly as his hands caressed her behind.

"W-What kind of g-game?"

Naruto smirked. _Oh yeah baby! _"The game is called 'Lion taming the Fox'. The rules are quite simple . . . you, the lion . . . have to tame me, the fox."

"H-How am I supposed to do that?" Hinata was finding it hard not to stutter, with the way he was touching her and the buzz from the alcohol was making her mind go blank.

"Anyway you want. You just have to dominate me." It was a fantasy he had dreamed of ever since they had gotten together. Even though their sex life was already amazing, there were a few things that Hinata was very hesitant to do in the bedroom. One of them was taking complete control and being the dominant one. Oh, she would definitely initiate lovemaking from time to time. She would kiss him first, or he would come home from a long day's work and find her in the bedroom wearing something that barely covered her body. But this . . . for her to take complete control, ordering him around, telling him where and when he could touch her, all the while sitting on top of him . . . it was a fantasy he longed to make reality. "You can be as rough as you want."

Unbeknownst to Naruto, he would later regret those words . . .

Hinata's hands moved up to his shoulders and pushed him away from her, forcing his hands to leave her behind. At first Naruto was confused, but then she pushed him again and his back was against the wall. There was a sly smile on her face that he had never seen before and the hooded look she was giving him made the blood in his body head straight south. _Oh yeah. _She stepped closer to him, rubbing her body against his while her lips latched onto his neck. A low groan left his lips and he couldn't help it when his hands moved to caress her behind again. Just has his finger tips brushed against her, he soon found his hands being pulled away and forced against the wall.

"Keep your hands there," Hinata softly ordered, her teeth starting to nip his neck a bit harder, "You're not allowed to touch till I say so."

A throaty groan left Naruto's throat. _Why the hell didn't I think to do this sooner? Oh God, this is going to be good! _Soon Naruto found himself shirtless, the volume of his groans growing with each passing moment as Hinata teased him. Her lips and teeth on his neck, hands caressing his chest and every so often coming up to pinch one of his nipples. As her hands skimmed the waistline of his pants and across his lower abdomen, Naruto forgot how to breathe.

"You want me to touch you there?"

Hinata's dark, husky whisper sent a shudder coursing through his body. Since he couldn't seem to form any words, he dumbly nodded his head. When Hinata pulled away, a soft whine left his throat but it was soon replaced by a _hmm_-ed approval as he watched Hinata remove her jacket. To his pleasant surprise, she wasn't wearing her mesh shirt or a tank top underneath. His tongue slipped out to lick his lips at the sight of Hinata standing before him in just her pants and black bra. Again she gave him another sultry look that set his blood afire.

Instead of coming back to him, Hinata turned and walked towards the kitchen. As she walked away, her hands undid the clasp of her bra. Just as she disappeared around the corner, Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat at the site of the black garment sitting on the tiled floor.

"Come here . . ."

Instantly Naruto pushed himself away from the wall, following after her like a lost puppy at her whispered command. Entering the kitchen, Naruto thought his eyes were going to bulge out of his head from the sight before him. She was sitting on the kitchen table, legs dangling over the edge. His first instinct was to rush forward, press his body against hers, caress her breasts and make her moan until morning came. The only thing that stopped him was the reminder that he was playing a game with her, and he was to do anything and everything she told him to. Her right hand moved away from the table and motioned for him to come over. Almost instantly, he was in front of her, a goofy grin on his face. The grin became wider when her arms wrapped around his neck and a whispered _kiss me_ left her lips. Without any hesitation he kissed her.

Masculine hands moved to cup her breasts, but a moment later her smaller ones grasped his wrists, placing them on the table.

"You're not allowed to touch with your hands," she whispered against his lips, "Only with your _mouth_."

_Oh, she wants to play that way, huh? _Using the weight of his body, he forced Hinata to lay down on the table and couldn't help but whimper when he felt her breasts against his chest and her legs gripping his waist. Keeping his hands on the wooden table, his lips left her mouth and slowly made their way down her body. Naruto smirked as he heard her moan and whisper his name, her hands tangled in his hair. He briefly paid attention to her breasts, taking a moment to suck and nibble on her nipples. The urge to use his hands as well was so strong he almost wanted to say 'screw the rules' to the game and just take over. However, he wanted to see what she would do next and so he held back.

His tongue slipped into her belly button before he started to kiss along the waistline of her pants. At first he wondered how he was going to remove the garment if he couldn't use his hands, but the answer came soon enough. Hinata's hands reached down, slipping her pants and underwear off her hips, down her legs and soon enough the rest of her clothes were sitting on the kitchen floor. The sight of his naked wife sitting before him, on _their_ table, caused Naruto to shudder, a certain part of his anatomy straining in his pants. The smell of her arousal slammed into him, his head starting to spin faster than before, and any rational thought left in his brain had now evaporated.

The next few moments were all a blur – one moment he was pleasuring her with his mouth on the table, and the next he found himself on their bed. He was sprawled out on his back, the sheets tangled around them as Hinata sat on top of him. A low groan passed through his lips as he felt her hips grinding against his, and _dear God, _that look she was giving him again! _Who is this woman and what has she done with my Hina-chan? Oh God, this is soooo good!_

Naruto made an attempt to touch her with his hands, but was rejected again and soon found his wrists being pressed down against the mattress. A mischievous grin soon spread across Hinata's lips as she sat back, reached in between their sexes . . . and slowly, ever so slowly, started to tease him. His teeth gritted together from her agonizingly slow pace on his member, if she kept this up he'd go insane in no time at all. After a few minutes which felt like agonizing hours, Hinata halted her hand. With wide eyes he watched as she aligned her hips with his and then slowly lowered herself onto him. His hands clenched the bed sheets, head tilting back as a long throaty groan parted his now dry lips. Her shapely legs gripped his hips possessively, as if daring him to move or escape. Again, she began moving at a slow pace that made Naruto whine in frustration. _Damn it! She's driving me crazy, it's almost too much for me to handle! _It only got worse for the blonde ninja when Hinata leaned down to kiss his neck, her breasts just barely brushing against his chest as she moved. His heart was thundering in his chest, he was practically gasping for air and his body felt like it was on fire. Again he made another attempt to touch her with his hands, but this time she roughly grabbed his wrists and pushed them against the bed, her nails digging into his skin. A few moments later her hips started to move faster, the light nips on his neck from her teeth worked their way up to hard bites, and the grip she had on his wrists tightened even more. The slight pain he felt from his lover caused a completely new shiver to run over his entire body. A high pitched moan left his lips as he felt her teeth gently bite his neck again and her hips started to move even faster, he could even hear the bed slowly start to creak from her movements. _Dear gods this is amazing! I need to get Hinata drunk more often so she'll play this game with me! Gah! Ooh! I'm not going to last much longer like this – the bed is almost shaking now and . . . what the hell!?_

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he felt a sharp pain on his neck. It felt as if Hinata had just fully bitten him! His eyes shifted to the side as Hinata pulled away from him to fully sit up and he could see a trail of blood from his neck to his shoulder. At first Naruto was about the protest, but when he felt Hinata pick up the pace with her hips all logical thinking once again flew out the window. Her hands released his wrists, so he was free to move them anywhere on the bed. He watched as Hinata leaned back, her hands coming to rest on his knees as she thrust her hips up and down his erection. The sound of their bodies moving together, the sound of their pleasure filled moans echoing off the wall and the sound of the bed creaking loudly from their movements was becoming too much to handle! _Amazing! So goddamn amazing! Oh my God, any second I'm going to . . ! wait . . . what was that?_

_"Grrrrrr . . . ."_

Blue eyes widened as he stared up at his wife. Did he just hear a growl come from her? Not that couldn't be right, could it? But then he heard it again . . . this time it was a little louder than before. At first Naruto wasn't sure if he should be worried or turned on from the sound his lustful wife was making, but decided to go with the latter. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, feeling the winding spring of his climax almost ready to snap . . . but then he felt a different kind of snap. He didn't think it was possible, but Hinata had started to move even faster and harder. At that moment, he could have sworn he heard a light snap/crack. _W-What is that? Where is that sound coming from? _When Hinata brought her hips down painfully hard onto his, he realized the sound was coming from his hip bone.

"Uh . .. H-Hina, Honey . . . I think I just heard . . . my hip bone snap . . . !" whispered Naruto as a jolt of pain shot through his body.

His whispered plea was ignored, and suddenly as Hinata's hips slammed back down into his he felt her release tighten around him like a vice grip and she let out a mighty cry!

"RAAAWRRR!"

Naruto's eyes widened in both pain from his snapped hip bone and shock from her loud cry. _What the hell was that? Did she just roar like a lion? _Despite being in pain and despite the weird cry Hinata had given, Naruto closed his eyes and gave out a cry himself as he felt his own body snap with release.

Once the jolts of pleasure died down, his gaze fell on Hinata and she was watching him with a triumphant smile on her face as she recovered from her climactic high.

"There . . . I, the lion . . . tamed you, the fox . . ."

And with that, Hinata collapsed on top of him, already asleep.

Naruto remained motionless for a moment, he was almost afraid to move in case Hinata was still awake. Ever so slowly he rolled over, laying Hinata on the bed and trying not to make a sound from the excruciating pain that was coming from his hip. At a snails pace, Naruto crawled out of bed and made his way towards the bathroom to inspect the damage. Walking was extremely difficult and hurt with every step he took.

After reaching the bathroom, he closed the door behind him and turned on the light. Bright red bite marks covered almost the entire left side of his neck, but there was one particular mark that was so deep he had actually bled. _Yup, that is definitely going to leave a scar._ His eyes moved downward to his chest and arms where he could make out scratches that ha been caused by her nails. But the marks on his wrist really caught his attention. Her nails had cut his skin, and there were bruises from her fingers being wrapped so tightly around them. _Geez. I don't remember her gripping my wrists that hard! _And finally, his gaze fell onto his hip and he couldn't help but wince at what he saw. Black and blue bruises, and his hip bone looked like it was dislocated, no wonder it hurt to walk!

All in all, he was a mess! He literally just got his ass kicked from his wife being the dominant one while they made love.

_You can be as rough as you want . . ._

This was the last time he would ever say those words to her.

**[Editor's note: He should've used Sage Mode...]**

**A/N: LOL. Oh I had so much fun writing this! Azchen picture, from the Naruto Forum inspired me to write this. It was just such a funny pic I just had to write something for it!**

So anyways please review!


End file.
